roblox_cosmic_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Cozz Bazzen
Cozz Bazzen, or '''Mr. A, '''is a corrupt crime boss possessing superhuman abilities. He runs a corrupt militia and is the runner up main enemy to the Verity, also known as Darius "Dan" Jeremiah. Running rogue with his great influence to the criminal empires existing in society, Cozz Bazzen rules tyranny in New York with an iron fist with his hyperintelligence and understanding of crime. Biography Early Life Born in California with a pair of uncaring and cruel parents, Cozz was neglected and treated poorly. Living on his own independently and depending on his own manpower and independence to take care of himself, Cozz knew little love in his life and was known as a 'different' child in his neighborhood. He was separated by his parents when he was abducted by a corrupt gang, taken away from the pair that neglected him and taken to a remote and unknown location far away from California as his parents were later killed of an overdosage of an illegal substance given to them by mobsters. Cozz was scouted by many criminals in the underground community for his quickness and photographic memory and was used many times as a subordinate for missions and a spy on law enforcement to get under the radar of police officers. Arrested and sent into a detention center for juvenile behavior at the age of fifteen for alleged trespassing and assault, Cozz's mental state waned and he required assistance from a psychologist around this time as things began to fall apart in his life. Psychology Dr. Elizabeth Bowels, a psychologist and source of venting for Cozz's mental problems and extreme lack of care in his life, became center stage of Cozz's problems, eventually causing him to consider suicide in a fray of events leading up to his regression and development into a crime boss. While initially starting off as a good influence and a source of hope in the boy's dim future, the psychologist was a martyr for despair. Advising him to do well in life and starting off as a source of venting for him, the two got along at the detention center Cozz was appointed to and the two of them bonded quite fairly. For once in the life of the future chaotic mastermind of New York City, his life looked like it'd have a bright future before absolute chaos struck. Taken away from the psychologist by the same criminal mobsters that used him as a subordinate for their evil crimes, Cozz was sent to a chemical plant to achieve a rich formula to create a superhuman soldier. Memorizing the formula, it was the last sound thing that Cozz remembered shortly before a beating that would change his mental state forever and put him into a state of ever forever lasting paranoia. Remembering the words of his psychologist that urged him to reject the ways of the mobsters, Cozz violently rejected their words and was physically abused by the mobsters. When Cozz failed to show up to the scheduled mental rehabilitation session at the detention center, the psychologist and many members of faculty and staff were concerned. Tracking the boy's activities through security and preventative measures through the span of multiple weeks and days, they managed to find out that the boy had been badly beaten to a pulp in the location of an underground warehouse, where he was found to be barely breathing and more mentally handicapped than he was earlier, equipped with a severity of mental illnesses as he lacked the proper reasoning to trust the officers that came to help him and fought them violently, biting their fingers off and blinding them permanently with a cigarette found in the warehouse. Cozz escaped completely and was never found again, with a faint trace of his blood being all that remained of him in the warehouse. Rebirth At the age of seventeen, Cozz legally changed his name after moving into New York City with a passport to help him with transportation and help from illegal transportation services. He cleared his record of the charges of assault that had become clear in his life at that point and lived in separate rooms with a roommate by the name of Tobias Reaper. The two had a mutual shared interest of wanting to become military men. The two applied for the military, but were soon denied moments after sending in their applications. Cozz found no other job opportunities in New York City and worked a cheap job as a janitor at a restaurant, where he was told that, because of his lack of talent, he would never get a job. Infuriated, Cozz was determined to prove his colleagues at the restaurant wrong. He spent plenty of months trying to get a job and eventually found the pay from his restaurant unsatisfactory, soon being kicked out from his only home and living on the streets, homeless. Ultimately, he was later found by the same mobster gang that had taken him in. Cozz agreed to work with the gang again after stumbling into them under the agreement that he would receive fair pay. Upon rejoining the gang, his photographic memory was used to gather intelligence on abstract topics and also uncover information on how to intercept hits from agencies such as the ICA, the International Contract Agency. In an incident gone wrong, several members associated with the group had died and it caused a breakout with the gang. Cozz was nearly killed in the breakout, suffering a bullet shot to his shoulder. He was able to receive healing and treatment in the required time before it became fatal and was advised to stay inactive for several years. Becoming the Boss While Cozz had a big turn in his life around the time that he had been shot, his traumatic episodes were beginning to take shape as he had trouble discerning reality from illusions. Scrawling away from his lack of job opportunities and taking his life with a grain of salt, Cozz had decided that he was tired of being pushed around and started his judgement on those around him by killing all of his colleagues at the restaurant he formerly worked at with a knife that he had stolen. After this mass murdering killing spree, Cozz was arrested and put in jail for several weeks after being found guilty in a court of law. Catching in on a plan of escape from the prison, Cozz was able to escape from jail, remaining unseen by any security with deceit and lies. After his escape, he began to rise to the top of his craft, no longer deciding to run away from his past, illegally killing and stealing money and information from others while reconnecting with his roommate Tobias Reaper, who, in fear of having his life taken, offered Cozz a free safehouse for his criminal activities. In this time, Cozz became a well known serial killer and crime boss, ranging from insane and mentally unstable to a genius at heart. The two lapsed in communication as Cozz's criminal empire grew and the criminal boss also grew in his criminal exploits, becoming stronger and dangerous. A con man and danger to society, Cozz was pursued by cops and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Killing off all forms of opposition when he was cornered at his safehouse, Cozz Bazzen was offered an alternative base of operations by many friends and allies, in which he soon accepted, residing at a safehouse and rising to the top of the food chain as he was targeted by the International Contract Agency with a large bounty of around thousands of dollars placed on his head initially before raising up to $500,000 when it was rumored that he had a death count of many law enforcement individuals. Mr. A Cozz Bazzen coined the name Mr. A for himself and was given a personal interface for his criminal activities. Speaking to the public through the interface, he publicly addressed that his name was now Mr. A and there was no more Cozz Bazzen. Starting his heavy reign of terror by targeting the entire world with his intimidating power, Cozz Bazzen started from the bottom up. Becoming genetically enhanced through an experiment gone wrong by one of his junkies, Cozz Bazzen gained enhanced strength and an extremely resilient structure to all forms of damage. Powers * Strength Level Cozz Bazzen is an extremely powerful crime boss with a strength level of around 1,500 to 4,500 (ranging around the 1-3 ton range) pounds. Capable of keeping up with a car while sprinting on foot, he is extremely resilient to all forms of damage from normal human beings and possesses immense superhuman strength and speed and unrivaled ingenuity in criminal activities. Category:Human Category:Genetically-Enhanced Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:The Killing Basins members Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Villains